Luminaires often have a lens to diffuse light coming out of the luminaires. For aesthetics reasons, the lens is typically illuminated evenly across the surface of the luminaires. However, in some instances, there are features in a housing and/or a door assembly positioned behind the lens of a luminaire that create dark portions or other unpleasing aesthetics in the lens of the luminaire. In order to reduce or remove the dark portions behind the lens of the luminaire, light needs to be redirected to create a more even illumination across the lens surface.